A Warrior of Windclan
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Windclan have always been known as the smallest and most peaceful of the four Clans, but their hearts have always been true to the Code, Starclan - and one another. Firekit is born into Windclan with his brother Robinkit, sons of the respected Warrior Wildfire. He grows quickly, and learns swiftly, but what path will he choose in life? AU, all OCs, no cats from the actual series.
1. Prologue

A Warrior of Windclan - Prologue

Allegiances

**WINDCLAN  
**

Leader - **Dreamstar** - Long-legged blue-furred she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy - **Abyssfang** - Black tom with dark, smoky fur and greyblue eyes.

Medicine Cat - **Cloverleaf** - An older light brown tom with a kinked tail and green eyes.

Warriors -**  
**

**Cloudheart** - White tom with light blue patches.

**Wildfire** - big longhaired fiery-orange-red tom.

**Ravenpelt** - Glossy black and white tom. Apprentice, **Desertpaw**.

**Dusksky** - Cream and white patched she-cat with blue eyes.

**Oakfur** - sleek brown tabby. Apprentice, **Strawberrypaw**.

**Aerialattack** - Sharp-tonuged dark brown and white queen.

**Darkswagger** - Cream tom with a smoky body and nearly black face, tail and paws. Blue eyes.

Apprentices -

**Desertpaw** - Seal point tabby with golden-tinged stripes.

**Strawberrypaw** - Small red she cat with faint stripes.

Queens - 

**Gentlebreeze** - Cream tabby she-cat. Mother of **Firekit** and **Robinkit**.

**Cheetahflight** - brown spotted tabby. Mother of **Larchkit** and **Flowerkit**. Adoptive mother of **Cloudkit** and **Pearlkit**.

Elders - 

**Nightpelt** - skinny black tom

**Redrose** - Creamy-furred body, red tabby points on face and limbs.

**Skyclaw** - Mostly deaf white tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

The agonized yowl split the air like lightning cracking the sky in two. Abyssfang squeezed his eyes closed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Beside him, Wildfire released a heavy, sorrowful breath. The two toms had been sitting outside the nursery, awaiting news of their friend's new family. Inside the den, the yowling continued. Wildfire half-rose to his paws - he'd never heard Cloudheart make a sound like that. Abyssfang put out a paw and halted the fiery orange-furred tom before he could squeeze inside the nursery. "Give him a minute." Though Abyssfang was much smaller than his friend, his voice had a quiet ring of authority. Wildfire responded automatically, sinking back to his powerful haunches. "Do you think any of the kits survived?" Asked the big tom in subdued murmur, a far cry from his usual jaunty tones.

Shaking his sleek head, Abyssfang sighed. "It took all her strength, hanging on for so long..." He muttered. Snowypelt had caught whitecough while pregnant with her and Cloudheart's first litter. Wildfire looked away, worried, and it was easy for the dark-pelted deputy to guess why. Wildfire's own mate was expecting kits soon. It was a chilling reminder of what could go wrong - and an awful blow to all three of them. Abyssfang, Wildfire and Cloudheart had been born within a moon of one another. They had been best friends since that moon, adventuring as kits, training hard as apprentices, hunting rabbits as a team, and receiving their warrior names together on the day they drove a marauding badger away from the camp. Even now the three toms were still as close as ever, although they all had other responsibilities than each other. Wildfire and Cloudheart had found mates, and Abyssfang had been named deputy.

A pale, haggered face appeared in the warrior's den. Wildfire's pelt pricked uncomfortably and he had to look away from the haunted look in Cloudheart's eyes. Abyssfang fidgeted, but held fast. "Snowypelt?"

Cloudheart sounded as if he hadn't spoken for eight seasons. "She's with Starclan." He rasped, his voice, his heart, breaking. Wildfire felt his claws digging into the loam in the wake of his helplessness. A fox or badger they could face off, a border dispute would see his claws out in a second to defend his precious Windclan - but now he was powerless to help his oldest friend. "The kits?" He groaned, hardly able to force the words out. He was surprised when Cloudheart beckoned them into the nursery. Abyssfang slipped in easily, but Wildfire hadn't set foot in this den in many seasons, and the muscular tom nearly got stuck as he forced his shoulders through the gorse tunnel leading inside.

Snowypelt's figure appeared crumpled and broken in the low light. Wildfire couldn't look. She had been a sweet, generous warrior and a good friend to his own mate. Gentlebreeze would be heartbroken when she heard. Beside the former queen were two equally miserable bundles. The old medicine cat, Cloverleaf, was lying beside two more - but the difference was, the two alongside his scruffy fur were moving. Squeaking. _Alive_. Cloverleaf's whiskers drooped as if the effort of helping aid this birth had exhausted him.

"Cloudheart!" Blurted Wildfire in surprise. "Two of the kits..." Abyssfang, for the first time all night, felt a smile touch his muzzle. "A small blessing in the light of so much tragedy." He murmured, lowering his muzzle to touch each kit. "Welcome to the clan, little ones." Cloudheart, though the energy was drained from him and his eyes were filled with sadness, looked upon them both with the very faintest flicker of something - relief, pride, happiness? No, it was probably too soon to feel any sort of happiness yet. But there was emotion there, for these two kits who had survived, despite everything.

"Your son and daughter need a foster queen Cloudheart. I will see to it, if you will warm them." Cloverleaf hauled himself up with effort and limped from the nursery to speak to the rest of the clan.

"Wildfire?" Cheetahflight's worried mew started the warrior from his doze after leading the evening patrol. He blinked down at the spotted queen, who was nursing Cloudheart's two surviving kits. Wildfire wasn't particularly happy to see her. She was a nervous cat with a short attention span and privately he though she didn't have the patience or disposition to be a mother. She allowed her half-grown kits Larchkit and Flowerkit out in the camp without bothering to supervise them - too self absorbed to care what her daughters were doing. But since she had only two kits, she had agreed to Cloverleaf's request to suckle Cloudheart's son and daughter, though not without grumbling about it. But the flighty queen's next words set Wildfire's heart beating. "Gentlebreeze is kitting."

Only a day after Cloudheart and all of Windclan had been devastated by the loss of his mate, Wildfire's nerves were shot the moment he knew his kits were coming into the world. _Don't be such a mouse-heart_ - Gentlebreeze needs you! He scolded himself, leaping by Cheetahflight without another thought. Once again, his wide shoulders nearly got stuck, and he twisted and grunted as he forced his way into the nursery, holloring for Cheetahflight to get Cloverleaf. Outside the sun was setting over Windclan camp, clouds subduing the normally bright colours.

Flooded with his hopelessness, Wildfire paced around Gentlebreeze. Where was Cloverleaf? His kits would arrived before that useless lump of a medicine cat! He could do nothing while his mate writhed in pain! All his instincts urged him to protect her; but here Windclan's largest warrior was powerless. Cloverleaf finally arrived and Wildfire, normally an outgoing and friendly tom, nearly snapped the medicine cat's head off. "What took so long? Do something! Gentlebreeze needs help!" He exclaimed, fur puffing him up to twice his normal size in his agitation. Though Cloverleaf had seen many a worried tomcat in his moons, even the experienced medicine cat flinched away from the obviously worked up warrior. Wildfire seemed to fill the entire nursery with his impatience and frustration.

"Keep your fur on." He grumbled, dropping a few wilted herbs and turning to his patient to examine the puffing, anxious-looking queen. He pressed carefully on her belly, muttering wordlessly.

"Why is it taking so long?" Burst out Wildfire, pacing back and forth, weaving around nests, big paws leaving imprints in the sandy-soft soil. Cloverleaf waved his tail impatiently. "The first kit is larger than is normal and has no patience for his birth." He crossly pushed the pacing father away from the entrance, where he was blocking the faint moonlight. "I wonder if it's hereditary." He muttered in an undertone, drawing a tired smile from Gentlebreeze and a scowl from Wildfire. The night wore on while Wildfire alternated between pacing and fretting and Gentlebreeze struggled. No one said anything until Cloverleaf's weary meow interrupted the queen's heavy breathing "Here he comes at last."

Wildfire couldn't believe his eyes as Gentlebreeze twisted around to lick their newborn kit, encouraging him to breathe. Moments later the tiny tom was wailing fit to bring down the entire nursery, drawing a sour look from Cheetahflight, who hopped out of her nest, leaving Pearlkit and Winterkit whimpering for her warmth as she vanished outside. Cheetahflight's daughters, twice the size of the two adopted newborns, barely stirred as they curled around one another, used to their mother vanishing as she so often did.

"Gentlebreeze?" Wildfire questioned. The creamy queen smiled at her mate in reassurance. "He's fine, my dear. Just listen to him!" she marvelled, beaming down at her son. Cloverleaf barely flicked an ear at the newest clan member as he placed a paw on the queen's belly. "One more, along shortly." Sighed the old cat as if he wished he were tucked in his nest asleep. Wildfire wished he would show the slightest hint of excitement. Regardless of how many litters he had helped deliver, or what time of night it was, this should be a happy event.

The memory of Cloudheart's anguished wail rang in his ears and Wildfire flinched.

_Most of the time. _

In contrast to the first kit's brilliant red and orange fur, the second kit closer resembled Gentlebreeze's soft cream colouring. Cloverleaf muttered a congratulations and padded from the den to leave the new family alone.

"You have two sons." Purred Gentlebreeze softly, nuzzling her mate's chin to reassure him. "_We_ have two sons." Wildfire corrected, then he heaved a silent sigh of relief, closely followed by one of happiness. He had a family! The kitting had taken all night. The early dawn rays were reaching through the entrance and cracks in the gorse walls, and from some high point a bird began to trill a sweet song. Wildfire, despite being up all night, was filled with energy and hope at the sound. This was his son's first day of life.

"What are we going to call them?" The queen nudged the smaller tom into place by the firstborn. Wildfire dropped his head and sniffed each kit in turn. "What about Robinkit for the lighter tom?" He suggested, ears flicking as he listened to the songbird outside. Gentlebreeze flicked her ears, pleased with the name. "I like it. And I think the bright one should be named after you - let's call him Firekit."

* * *

**A/N - ****Some of the characters and a few of the events in this fanfic are loosely based upon the roleplay forum 'Warrior cats: an RPG' where I used to frequent with Firekit. While the bulk of the characters you will see over the duration of this fic were created [and roleplayed] by myself, if the original WCRPG creator of any background characters used here do object to the name of their cat character being used here; just drop me a line and names can be altered. No infringement is intended with this fic :) **


	2. Early Adventure

A Warrior of Windclan - Chapter One

"Come on Robinkit, they're back from the Gathering!" Whispered Firekit excitedly, prodding his brother awake. He had been too excited to sleep, happily imagining himself as an apprentice going to join the other clans at Fourtrees. Robinkit blinked and twitched his ears. "Mmm?" He mumbled, then sat up at another poke from Firekit's big paw. "Hey, you don't have to bruise my poor ribs." Teased the smaller tom, cuffing his brother's head gently. Firekit laughed, barely feeling Robinkit's light reprimand. "Come on, Mum's asleep!"

Tired out after a day of keeping her two energetic sons in line, Gentlebreeze was slumbering soundly in her nest. Robinkit glanced over at her, blinked fondly, then scrambled after his brother.

Stealthily - as stealthily as the pair of moon-and-a-half-old kits could manage anyway - they sneaked out of the gorse tunnel and into the sandy clearing of Windclan's camp. Robinkit pressed his pelt to Firekit's, trying not to breathe too loudly as he whispered in his brother's ear. "Look, there's Cloverleaf!" He nodded towards the medicine cat, who sat motionless in a shaft of moonlight, head tilted back. "Do you think he's seeing an omen?" Robinkit asked. Firekit shook his head. "Nope - his eyes are closed!" He pointed out. "He's weird, anyway. And old. Mother says he ought to have taken an apprentice long ago."

Robinkit had just spotted more figures approaching across camp. "It's Father!" The pair fell silent and stained their ears to overhear Wildfire as he spoke to Abyssfang and Cloudheart.

"-don't like it. It's one thing for Thunderclan and Riverclan to be squabbling since Crystalstar took Sunningrocks back. But Shadowclan have no reason to be acting so hostile towards the rest of us."

Abyssfang's deep growl sounded. "Do you think it was directed as us?"

Cloudheart's ears flicked uncertainly. "No, but we're the obvious target. Thunderclan are too large to threaten, they proved that with the most recent Sunningrocks battle. And they'd have to pass through Thunderclan territory if it were Riverclan they had their eye on."

Wildfire rumbled uneasily. "According to Redrose and some of the other clan elders, the rumour is Twistedstar is on his last life. You'd think it would make him more cautious. He ought to be focusing on keeping Shadowclan safe."

Abyssfang shook his head. "Or it's made him _more_ reckless. I'm going to recommend Dreamstar she increase border patrols and station a permanent lookout on Outlook Rock."

Firekit's tail twitched in excitement. "You've got sharp eyes Robinkit. I wonder if they'd let us help keep watch?" His whispered longingly. Robinkit sighed, more practical than his brother. "I doubt it. We're not even two moons old yet." He pointed out. A stern voice from behind them made them both jump.

"Yes, and kits your age should be tucked up asleep in the nursery!" Looking down at the two youngsters was a long-legged grey she cat. Robinkit stared, speechless, up at the clan leader. Firekit twitched his whiskers nervously, but he offered her his best smile. "Sorry Dreamstar. We just wanted to know what happened at the Gathering."

The she-cat's tail whisked them back towards the nursery. "Your father will tell you tomorrow. Now, back inside before he realizes you're out here." Her green eyes glimmered with amusement. Wildfire's kits were going to make fine warriors one day, she thought, watching them scamper through the nursery tunnel. Feeling more cheerful than she previously had after the rather grim Gathering, she headed back for her own nest behind Tallrock.

"Whoops!" Robinkit clamoured carefully into their nest, trying not to laugh. Firekit had to wait several moments before he could keep himself still, shoulders heaving from his efforts to stay quiet. "I can't believe DREAMSTAR caught us sneaking out of the nursery at night!" He giggled, then blocked his muzzle with his fuzzy red-striped tail. Robinkit grinned. "But she wasn't _that_ angry with us! I bet she sneaked out when she was our age."

"Yeah!" Firekit agreed, snuggling up beside his brother, and Robinkit draped a forepaw over his shoulders. "Goodnight brother." Robinkit whispered. Firekit nuzzled him sleepily in response. It had been a good adventure.


	3. First Outing

"Firekit. Robinkit." Both young toms looked up to see their father striding across camp towards them. With purrs of happiness they ran to greet him. Wildfire rumbled a deep chuckle as Robinkit clung to his left forepaw, shaking his son off gently. Firekit dived for his hindlegs, practising one of the warrior moves Wildfire had showed them the previous day. The big orange tom was impressed by the way his son slid and leaped back up to his paws, striking out swiftly. They were over three moons old and growing fast - Firekit in particular. "Now now, is that any way to treat your father?" He tickled behind Firekit's ears and sent him off into peals of laughter. "I hear you two have been asking every warrior in camp if you can volunteer as lookouts."

Robinkit nodded and Firekit looked up beseechingly. "Robinkit has great eyes Dad, he can see the larks all the way up in the sky." He boasted. Robinkit puffed out his narrow chest. "And we really could help!"

Wildfire blinked affectionately down at them both. So eager and filled with enthusiasm to aid their clan. "No doubt, but you'll have to wait until you're apprentices." He said firmly. Seeing their downcast expressions, he whisked his tail over their ears. "However, I've finished hunting for the day. I thought you two might like to explore outside camp."

Robinkit and Firekit jumped up and down in excitement. "Really Dad?" Firekit purred. Wildfire grinned briefly. "We do not believe in coddling our kits like other clans do. You must learn your skills early and well, and that includes getting to know the territory."

"Can we visit Outlook Rock? Can we?" Robinkit bounced beside his brother. After Abyssfang's recommendation two moons ago, there was always a Windclan cat on watch at the guard post. It overlooked the Eastern Thunderpath border with Shadowclan, and also Fourtrees.

"I don't see why not." The voice came from behind them. Cloudheart padded up with his son and daughter behind them. Pearlkit purred hello, but Firekit and Robinkit were tumbling over one another in excitement and didn't notice.

"Are they coming with us Dad?" Winterkit asked Cloudheart. The white and grey tom nodded. "Yes Winterkit. It'll be good for you to have some company."

Winterkit snorted at the red and the cream kit tussling on the ground. "They're no good. They don't ever want to play with us." He grumbled. Pearlkit pressed against his side. "But you have me." She reminded her brother, and Winterkit's yellow eyes softened. He doted on his sister. Everybody did - Pearlkit was a pretty young kit. Her legs, chest, chin and belly were all white, with a silver tabby patch that started over her ears and ran all the way down her back.

"Come on then you lot." Wildfire led the way out of camp, with Firekit and Robinkit tumbling at his heels, still leaping like hares in their excitement. Winterkit and Pearlkit were more sedate, with Cloudheart padding along behind acting as guard.

It was the first time any of the four young kits had been out of camp. Firekit stretched up as high as he could, his golden eyes shining in delight. "I can see everything!" He exclaimed, bracing his paws and lifting his chin as the breeze ruffled his thick fur. "Just feel that wind!" Robinkit mimicked him and closed his yellow eyes. Pearlkit peered around Wildfire, speechless at the sight of the endless grassland rolling away from their paws. Winterkit watched his sister, a small smile lighting up his grey and white face.

"Is that Outlook Rock?" Robinkit spotted the big boulder rising from the heather. Wildfire nodded. "That's it - race you there!" He called playfully, bounding away. Firekit and Robinkit took off after him with Pearlkit in their wake, but Winterkit stayed beside his father as they trotted after the others. He took stock of everything. "Windclan must be the best place to live in the whole world." He said solemnly to his father. Cloudheart bent down to touch his ear. "It is, my son." He purred.

"Can we climb it?" Begged Robinkit, who was the first there. Firekit had caught up quickly though, and already had both forepaws on the sloping surface of the great rock. Wildfire exchanged a glance with Cloudheart. "Yes, but don't rush, and stay close to us. It can be dangerous to get too close to the edge." Wildfire cautioned. The four kits climbed up carefully, the toms keeping a close eye on their offspring.

Abyssfang was sitting on top keeping watch and purred to see his friends and their kits. "Ah, their first outing." He smiled down at the youngsters. Pearlkit beamed back and Winterkit dipped his head respectfully to the deputy, but Robinkit and Firekit had eyes only for the view.

"Wow." Firekit sat down with a bump on the boulder's flat top. Robinkit, his eyes bright, leaned against his shoulder. "I know." He agreed. "_Now _we can see everything!"

Cloudheart sat down with Pearlkit on one side and Winterkit on the other. "That's Fourtrees over there." He nodded to the four great oaks in the distance.

"What about those shadows down from camp?" Questioned Robinkit. His father answered. "The abandoned badger setts. Redrose still remembers a time when badgers lived there. They were responsible for so many deaths - not just in our clan - that Riverclan and Thunderclan sent warrior patrols to help drive them out."

"Why didn't Shadowclan help?" Winterkit asked. Cloudheart flicked his tail. "Twistedstar's father was leader at the time. He refused to ally with the other clans." He growled.

Firekit was scanning the horizons, turning in a complete circle. He didn't want to forget anything about the first sighting of his homeland. "What's that tree over there?" He pointed with his nose.

"It's an oak tree which grows upon Hawk Hill. It's good hunting there." Abyssfang explained.

"Can we go see it?" Asked Robinkit. Wildfire nuzzled between his ears. "Not today, son. We'd best be headed back soon."

"Dad - can we stay and watch the sun setting?" Begged Firekit. "It will look so amazing from up here!"

"Oh yeah!" Robinkit and Pearlkit chimed in with hopeful meows and even staid Winterkit purred in agreement. Wildfire chuckled. "Well, I suppose he had better stay then."

The three toms and four kits sat in a row as the blazing son descended towards the farmland in the west. Only Abyssfang looked in the opposite direction, the deputy ever conscious of the possible threat from Shadowclan. Though the past two moons had been peaceful, the Gatherings remained tense because of Shadowclan's continued, barely-veiled aggression.

The golden rays spread out over the entire sky, clouds edging pink as the sun fell. Pearlkit began to blink sleepily and lean on her father's shoulder. Sadly Cloudheart looked down on the top of her head. He wished Snowypelt were alive to share this moment with them.

"That was incredible." Sighed Firekit. Robinkit too was almost asleep with his nose pushed into Firekit's bushy neckfur but roused at the sound of his brother's voice. "Yeah." He agreed, and Wildfire nosed them both. "You had better get back to camp. Abyssfang, I'm standing watch tonight. Would you accompany them back and keep an eye on Firekit and Robinkit?"

The black deputy nodded and flicked his old friend's shoulder with his tail. "Of course. I'll have the night patrol bring you up a rabbit." He followed the line of kits stepping carefully down the boulder front.

"Mum, we had such a good time!" Robinkit bundled into his mother's nest and nuzzled her chin. Gentlebreeze had spent the afternoon catching up on her sleep. She smiled at her son as he cuddled down between her paws and she began to gently groom his coat. Firekit, not as sleepy, paced around their nest in excitement, picturing the way the moors had looked lit by the falling sun.

"What did you see?" A soft cream and chocolate face peered over a nearby nest. Firekit paused, pleased to have somebody to talk to since Robinkit was already snoring softly. "Ambrosiakit, it was the greatest thing I've ever seen! We climbed right up to the top of lookout rock and watched the sun go down. You could see the rays of light coming out from the horizon, and make the clouds all bright!" His whiskers quivered with excitement as he tried to describe the sight to the half-moon-old kit. She looked longingly to the nursery entrance. She hadn't even been outside yet, only peeped out of the tunnel. "I wish I could see it." She whispered softly, so she wouldn't disturb her mother. Aerialattack was a sharp-tounged queen who spent most of her days grumbling about how much time it took to look after her daughter and how she wished she could be back on warrior duties. Firekit had never talked to Ambrosiakit before because he knew his mother didn't like Aerialattack and so he figured her kit couldn't be very nice either. But he'd been wrong - Ambrosiakit's wide blue eyes held none of the ill temper in her mother's. Firekit didn't usually pay attention to the other families in the nursery because he was so busy with Robinkit, but now that he thought about it, he'd never seen Darkswagger visit the nursery. It mustn't be much fun to have a father like him.

"You should come with us next time." He offered, then touched his muzzle to the top of the younger kit's head to say goodnight. "Sleep well." Climbing into his mother's nest, he pressed against both her and Robinkit. His brother stirred softly as he did and Firekit licked him quickly between the ears. "Go back to sleep. Goodnight, brother." He put his head on his paws, thought back once more over the afternoon, and fell into a content sleep.


	4. Attack from above

Firekit crouched low, tensing his muscles. Then he leaped towards Robinkit, paws shooting out in front of him. His brother tried to duck aside, but Firekit landed right beside him and flashed a paw out. Robinkit's paws were swept out in front of him and he let out a yowl of laughter as he rolled over, grasping at the bigger tomkit.

Winterkit grumbled as he paced, stretching his legs to keep warm. Leaf-fall had arrived and in southeast the forest was ablaze with red and gold. In Windclan lands the heather and gorse were flowering and the rabbits still running well, allowing the clan to fatten up before the chilling moons of Leafbare. "It's too cold for games. Gah, they'll be at it all morning now." He complained, hopping out of the way the tussling ball of red and cream fur rolled towards him. He spat after them crossly, but as usual, the brothers were all but oblivious to the other kits.

Pearlkit was stretched out on a low rock nearby, with Ambrosiakit drowsing beside her, the two she-kits soaking up the pale sun. "Leave them be." She purred tolerantly to her brother. "They're having fun."

Winterkit grumbled, then broke into a trot, fluffing out his fur. "They could watch where they're going." He sniffed, as Firekit yowled at Robinkit and pinned him down. "That move Father showed us works great!"

The kits were all out in the middle of the clearing, where it was warmest. Cheetahflight and her kits were there as well, but even though Flowerkit and Larchkit had been suckled alongside Winterkit and Pearlkit, like their mother they were somewhat standoffish in nature. They preferred to play on their own and were some lengths away, batting a bracken ball to one another.

Cheetahflight was meant to be watching the youngsters, but she rarely paid any attention to the clan kits, even her own two. She had vanished into the elder's den after the dawn and hunting patrols left for the morning. In turn her daughters didn't pay any attention. They were laughing and yowling, almost as rambunctious as Firekit and Robinkit.

The flash of a shadow passing over made Pearlkit glance up. The young silver and white tabby froze when she saw the wide wingspan and cruel hooked claws closing down on them. "Hawk!" She cried, rolling off the rock and pulling Ambrosiakit with her. Firekit and Robinkit both looked up at the same time - the hawk was swooping at the smaller of the two toms. Firekit reacted instantly. He puffed every hair on his pelt up, extended his claws, and reared up to swipe at the bird of prey. His claws caught three soft feathers and tore them free. But large for his four moons he may have been, he was no match for a hawk. Dark-feathered wings beat strongly in Firekit's face and a talon sliced around the base of his ear, narrowly missing his face as he was bowled over backwards. Winterkit was in motion, all but dragging Pearlkit to safety in the nursery. Firekit leaped back to his paws as the hawk swooped overhead again, a terrible screech ringing in their ears. "Robinkit, Ambrosiakit, get inside!" Firekit snapped, flattening his ears to his head and flanking the open space between himself and the other kits. For a moment the hawk glared down and Firekit glimpsed a cold yellow and black eye that made his tail bristle in horror. Deciding the fiery red tabby kit standing defiant, claws waiting, was too difficult a target, the hawk swooped onward, striking at a different victim. Firekit didn't realize where the raptor was headed until it was too late. Flowerkit let out a horrible cry as the hawk sunk its talons into her sides. The bird struck out at Larchkit cowering on the ground with her eyes tightly closed, ripping into her neck. She crumpled without a sound. Then wings flared and the hawk took off into the skies, taking Flowerkit with it.

Firekit, panting, blood trickling unnoticed down the side of his face, backed up to the nursery entrance. Winterkit, Robinkit, Pearlkit and Ambrosiakit were all piled in the entrance in a tangle of faces stacked atop one another. It would have been a funny site, except they were staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"You fought a _hawk_." Robinkit whispered, stunned, while Pearlkit and Ambrosiakit exchanged a distraught glance over Larchkit and Flowerkit. Cheetahflight suddenly erupted from the Elder's den, her eyes wide. "My kits! Where are they?!" She demanded, then spotted Larchkit's body, her tiny, underfed frame unable to replenish the blood lost in the hawk's attack. "My KIT!" Wailed the queen, falling at Larchkit's side. Firekit, still feeling equal parts shock and daring in the wake of the events, could only stare.

"She never cared about them in life. Why now?" Firekit sat back on his haunches, bewildered and shocked by the entire ordeal. Robinkit, with a tentative glance skyward, squeezed by the others to join his brother outside. "You're right." He agreed, his yellow eyes solemn, no trace of a joke for such a grim topic. All five kits had been affected by the attack, and even little Ambrosiakit seemed suddenly more mature than her moons.

"Where were you?" Winterkit addressed Cheetahflight, and his voice was accusing. He didn't share Firekit's size or subsequent presence, but he was long legged and muscular, his body proportions closer now to what he would look as an apprentice. He looked like anything but the kit he was now, facing down the negligent queen with narrowed eyes.

"You were meant to be protecting us." Pearlkit whispered when Cheetahflight only stared blankly at the line of kits facing her. Cheetahflight opened her mouth, then looked down at Larchkit, saying nothing.

"It should not be they who suffered for your mistake." Ambrosiakit meowed gravely, the truth of the words sounding all the more strongly in her sweet soprano. Cheetahflight let out a yowl, struck out at the air, then crumbled in a heap.

"What happened here?" Dreamstar had just arrived back from a patrol, with Oakfur, Ravenpelt and his apprentice, Desertpaw, all staring in shock at the distraught mother and the fallen kit. As soon as he realized who they were Oakfur let out a hoarse cry and ran to his mate and daughter's side. "But... but where's Flowerkit?" Asked the warrior helplessly. It was Firekit who answered. "A hawk attacked us. It took Flowerkit and killed Larchkit." He meowed softly. Robinkit pressed his fur comfortingly to his brother's side. Dreamstar turned to Ravenpelt. "Take Desertpaw and a warrior and scout the borders in case it's still within the territory." She ordered. The black and white tom nodded and called to Dusksky, who was just arriving back after hunting with a young rabbit. He briefly explained to the older warrior what was happening and immedately he dropped his catch where it was and darted out of the camp with Ravenpelt, Desertpaw speeding after them.

Dreamstar turned to examine the scene. "Is any cat hurt? Firekit, your ear is bleeding." Dreamstar came forward to sniff at him. Firekit ducked, embarrassed, but Robinkit piped up immediately. "Firekit saved me from the hawk! It was coming right for me and he attacked it! It tore his ear off!" He exclaimed, exaggerating events slightly in the aftermath of the attack. Dreamstar's green eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Is that right Firekit?"

"I wasn't even thinking. I just couldn't let it get Robinkit - I didn't know it would go after Larchkit and Flowerkit." Mumbled Firekit, as it had dawned on him that his actions defending his brother may have cost the two older kits their lives. Ambrosiakit sat down on his other side, and Winterkit and Pearlkit crowded behind him.

"You _were_ thinking." Ambrosiakit pointed out softly, her blue eyes on Firekit's troubled golden ones. "You told Robinkit and I to get inside."

"No cat could have known what the hawk would do." Winterkit defended his actions as well. "It might have gotten all of us without what you did." Firekit glanced up in surprise at his friends. It was unlike Winterkit to praise anybody so freely, and Ambrosiakit would usually be too shy to speak in front of Dreamstar.

Dreamstar stood looking down at the clan kits gazing steadily back at her. She could see their fear in their still-fluffed out pelts and tails, but they had crossed an invisible marker that every Windclan cat had to cross. Windclan - rugged, enduring, exposed to the elements, might have been known for their small size, but Dreamstar knew their hearts, and their courage, matched that of Lionclan themselves.

"Firekit, go and see Cloverleaf to get your ear seen to." Dreamstar directed. "The rest of you, back inside." Firekit touched his nosed to Robinkit's briefly as Dreamstar jumped onto Tallrock, scanning the skies with a distant expression.

Cloverleaf's drafty den was seldom visited by kits, even adventurous ones. The old medicine cat was not known for his forgiving nature and Firekit had never even set paw inside before now. The den was long-disused fox earth and the young red tom lingered uncertainly in the entrance. He could hear a dark voice muttering below him, the earth causing the sound to echo ominously.

"Death and destruction... not a familiar face anywhere. Poppy be damned, I'll never sleep after this... omens form the sky, _warnings, messages_, must be sure..."

"Cloverleaf?" Firekit called softly, stepping inside and peering into the gloom. He eyed several chewed-up leaf scraps scattered untidy over the threshold. Weren't herbs scarce in Leaf-Fall? Shouldn't Cloverleaf be taking better care of the herbs he had?

"Firekit." Cloverleaf's voice sounded normal and the muttering faded away. The tom's distracted face loomed into view. "I knew it would be you. It could be no other." He growled, and Firekit blinked in surprise, not understanding what he meant. Cloverleaf barely paused to sniff the kit's ear. "Keep it clean." He ordered, and turned away. Firekit took a single step after him, puzzled. "I don't need any herbs?"

"I have nothing." Snapped Cloverleaf, without turning to look back at him. "There is nothing, only us. Holding on by a claw... claws... great claws from the sky. Taking our herbs, leaving us none, taking our clan, leaving us none."

Firekit eyed Cloverleaf's back in alarm. He sounded madder than a hare. "Okay... I'll just... keep it clean then." He began to back up, while the medicine cat continued muttering as if he hadn't even heard.

Dreamstar jumped down from Tallrock as Firekit slowly trekked back across the clearing, lifting his head to look at the sky. It was growing dark, though Silverpelt were not yet visible. Firekit felt a flash of sadness. _Flowerkit, Larchkit, I'm so sorry. I ought to have protected you, too_.

He was so caught up in his plea he didn't notice the leader approaching him and started when her voice came out of the twilight. "You're not afraid?"

Firekit stilled his already faltering steps. "Not for myself." He confessed. "I never... thought it could be so sudden. That your clanmate... one of your own family even... could be snatched away before you could do anything."

He hung his head, but Dreamstar gently flicked his chin with her tailtip, making him look up. "You did do something, Firekit. Your actions most certainly saved your brother, perhaps every other kit. Only Starclan knows when our time will come to join their ranks. Worrying about that time will gain you no favour or skill."

Firekit realized Dreamstar was telling him something important. He glanced to his left side, where Robinkit usually stood, suddenly missing his brother greatly even though he was safely in the nursery just across the camp. He wished Robinkit was hearing these wise words from their leader, as well.

"Firekit, you are large for your age. And today you demonstrated exceptional bravery in the face of danger." Dreamstar paused. "Would you like to begin your apprenticeship? I believe you to be ready."

Firekit was stunned. Dreamstar wanted him to become an apprentice?! His first instinct was to agree instantly - how proud his parents would be! But then he glanced to his left side and felt the absence of Robinkit even more strongly than he had a few moments ago. "Just... just me, Dreamstar?" He asked haltingly.

Dreamstar smiled slightly. "Your friends, and your brother, have not grown quite as swiftly as you. It would be safer if they waited."

Firekit made up his mind. "Then... if it's alright Dreamstar... I'd like to wait for Robinkit. I wouldn't want him to be left out."

Dreamstar did not seem surprised by his answer. She briefly touched her muzzle between his ears. "You are a loyal clan cat already, Firekit. I look forward to the day you join us as a Warrior, and may our enenmies beware on that day. Yes, you will get your wish. For now you and Robinkit will remain in the nursery until the customary six months."

"Thank you, Dreamstar." Firekit struggled to expression his emotions, trying to come up with the right words. Usually Robinkit was the only one he shared his deepest feelings with, and he often understood them without the need for words. In the end he respectfully licked Dreamstar's shoulder, the way he'd seen apprentices do. "I am... honored." He murmured. Dreamstar nodded and gestured with her tail. "Get back to your brother now." She said gently. Firekit bounded off, and as he went Dreamstar noticed a tiny drop of blood trickle from the base of his ear. She frowned - had there been any trace of herb scent upon him? She didn't believe there had been. Surely they weren't so short of herbs so early in the season, there was none for an ailing kit? For a moment she debated on going to question Cloverleaf, then she sighed and shook her head wearily. It had been a long day - and nobody needed more unrest.


	5. Don't take him

Slowly, life got back to normal after the hawk attack on Windclan. Cheetahflight refused to move back into the Warrior's den and instead curled up defiantly in her daughters' nest every evening, as if daring anybody to make her leave. Oakfur doted on her and brought her freshkill constantly, until privately Firekit thought she was growing quite overweight from the lack of exercise.

He and the other kits began to play outside again. After all, this was Windclan, and it did not come naturally for them to be afraid of the open skies.

"I wish we could be out there!" Robinkit was gazing at the camp entrance longingly. Firekit shifted his ever-growing weight from paw to paw, uneasy. He hadn't told Robinkit about Dreamstar's offer. It was the first thing he'd ever held back from his dear brother. "Me too." He agreed, swallowing, but Robinkit didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He dropped into his best stealth crouch, which both kits had been practicing with Wildfire every day.

"Aren't they a bit young for that?" Gentlebreeze anxiously asked her mate when he taught their five-moon-old kits a new battle or hunting move and encouraged his sons to practice it. Robinkit snorted and pushed his nose into her fur. "Mother, please! Firekit can beat _hawks_ already. If I don't practice, I'll never keep up with him when we become apprentices. We're going to get out Warrior names together you know!" Robinkit made a friendly pounce at Firekit, but Wildfire intercepted the leap with his forepaw and lightly pinned his smaller son.

"Don't forget your limits, my boy." He reprimanded gently. "Firekit was lucky with the hawk. Normally even a fully-grown warrior would stand no chance. You can't charge blindly into _any _battle." He warned. Robinkit nodded solemnly, but as usual the smile flashed right back onto his muzzle. "How about this battle!" He kicked at his father and the pair went scuffling in the bracken. Firekit let out a yowl. "Attack! Shadowclan ate invading the borders!" He announced dramatically, flinging himself onto Wildfire's shoulders. Already busy trying to keep swift little Robinkit away from his paws, Wildfire grunted as his far heavier son dragged down on his back, almost pushing him down. "You pair are getting far too big for this." He shook them off and cuffed both their ears with one swipe, but they only rolled on the ground, chortling.

"They'll make fine apprentices." Gentlebreeze purred, her eyes glowing with affection at seeing her family together. Thank goodness she didn't have a mate like Oakfur or Darkswagger, who took no interest in their kits!

"I wonder who our mentors will be." Robinkit sighed wistfully. "I hope we get someone good." Firekit purred in agreement. He spotted Wildfire emerging from the warrior's den and brightened. "Dad, can we come on patrol with you?" He begged, but Wildfire was firm, no trace of humour in his eyes now. "No, sons. Shadowclan have been scented on the border, they may be stealing prey from us now Leafbare has set in. Dreamstar wants me on the patrol to check it out."

Robinkit bared his teeth. "Redrose said it was only a matter of time before those crowhearts began to bother us again!" There had been murmuring within Windclan about the increased danger from Shadowclan since Halfmoon. Firekit felt a spark of excitement prickle his fur. "Will there be a fight?"

Wildfire snorted. "If they're on our territory there certainly will. Stay in camp, boys. _No_ adventures." He ordered sternly, though his eyes twinkled briefly. Both cream and red tabby kids nodded importantly.

"They'll behave themselves." Gentlebreeze came to stand between her sons. Robinkit leaned on her flank while she touched noses with her mate. Firekit rubbed his head on Wildfire's shoulder. "Tell us all about it as soon as you get back!" Robinkit meowed his agreement. Wildfire dipped his head, purred goodbye to his family, then jumped to his paws. Dreamstar stood ready to lead the patrol, her eyes steely and determined. Cloudheart, Dusksky, Ravenpelt, Desertpaw, and Oakfur joined her. "Move out!" Yowled Dreamstar, and the patrol pounded out of camp on her paws.

Gentlebreeze watched with concern in her eyes. She was getting as fretful as an elder after five moons of inactivity, she scolded herself. She wouldn't feel so worried at the end of this moon when her sons were apprenticed and she went back to her Warrior duties - it only came from being out of action this long.

"Lookout Firekit! It's Shadowclan!" Robinkit pounced of a leaf skittering by and a red ball of fur backed him up. Smiling, Gentlebreeze busied herself with a game of Leaf-Chase with her kits. Yes, it would be good to get back to Warrior duties, but she did so love seeing her beautiful, brave boys growing day by day in the peace and safety of the camp.

* * *

Cloudheart's tail hung low as he trod heavily back into camp. He felt as if rocks were attached to his paws. The hollow feeling when Snowypelt died had returned to grip his heart, and it seemed to have aged the senior warrior ten moons overnight.

Slowly he made his way across to the nursery. Abyssfang's figure approached, but he stopped dead when he saw the expression in Cloudheart's eyes. His jaw dropped, dismay overtaking his features.

_Starclan, no!_

"Father! You're back!" It was past sundown with only a touch of light lingering, and the families within the nursery were drowsing. Pearlkit and Winterkit in their nest beside Gentlebreeze's were first to see him come in and flung themselves at their father. He counted his blessings they were safe, though his heart dreaded the task ahead. He had told Dreamstar it would be better coming from him. But how could news this dismal be softened? He could only provide a show of support and the understanding that he knew what they would soon be feeling.

"Cloudheart!" Exclaimed Firekit, blinking awake. Robinkit's eyes flew open and he was up and bouncing. "Where's Father? He's going to tell us about the battle!"

Gentlebreeze was the last of the family to wake and like Abyssfang, she knew the moment she met Cloudheart's eyes. "What happened?" She choked, and all the kits stilled - Firekit and Robinkit froze before they could jump from their nest, Winterkit and Pearlkit stopped their exuberant greeting. Behind them, Ambrosiakit peeped out of her nest, blue eyes wide.

Cloudheart settled to his haunches, sweeping his tailtip around to rest synthetically on Gentlebreeze's shoulder. "Shadowclan _were_ stealing prey. We caught one of their hunting patrols and we attacked them. Wildfire was fighting against Falconflight, a young, hothead excuse of a warrior." Cloudheart's voice deepened into a growl, he controlled only with effort. "Wildfire had him beaten, pinned. Shadowclan's deputy Winterfur sounded the retreat. Wildfire backed off to let Falconflight up, spat a warning about keeping to their own territory - Falconflight just lay there, wheezing. I thought at first Wildfire had injured him badly. But Falconflight was tricking us all. He slashed upward at Wildfire's belly, a cowardly blow if ever I saw one. Cloverleaf tried to save him, but the wound was too deep. I'm afraid he's with Starclan now." he finished somberly.

Gentlebreeze crumpled in her nest. Robinkit stared ahead blankly, his yellow eyes filling with tears. And Firekit half slid, half felt from the nest, staring up at Cloudheart in disbelief. "He can't be." The young tom whispered, voice cracking. "He can't be in Starclan. We still need him here." Robinkit let out an agonized yowl and buried his face in Gentlebreeze's fur. Firekit barely felt Cloudheart's soft nuzzle as he touched his nose to his shoulder. "He'll always watch over you. No warrior could ever be prouder of his sons." Promised Cloudheart, and Abyssfang murmured agreement from the nursery entrance. Firekit and Robinkit had lost their father, they had lost their best friend. And Gentlebreeze... she had lost the love of her life.

"Father!" Firekit suddenly yowled, pushing past Abyssfang, his weight taking the slender black tom by surprise. He tried to grasp the kit to hold him back, but Firekit was already almost as heavy as the deputy was and there was no stopping him. He went flying out of the nursery and then the camp, running like a storm spurred him on. Cloudheart went to go after him, but Abyssfang flicked his tail in front of him. "Let him go. He needs the time." He sighed.

Firekit had never run so fast in his life. He finally slowed after the bulk of Outlook Rock flashed by, lifting his head to the darkening sky. "Father! Please, please come back!" Begged the red tomkit, longing to see his father, just one more time. "Don't leave us!" He broke down and suddenly collapsed in a heap, the emotional and physical stress catching him up. "Don't leave me." He whispered, hiding his muzzle in his paws. He crouched there, sobbing, until the moon rose, and finally fell into an exhausted sleep where he lay. Shortly afterwards, Cloudheart, Abyssfang and Dreamstar came to find him. He didn't stir when they carried him back to camp.

Firekit awoke before dawn. He remembered what had happened at once and his whiskers drooped. He was lying in the middle of the clearing, beside Wildfire's still body. Dreamstar was lying outside her den, asleep, and Cloudheart and Abyssfang dozed side by side, one light and one dark shadow in the predawn gloom. A smaller, cream shape marked Robinkit beside them, who had fallen asleep as well. Firekit pushed himself to his paws, ashamed of himself. He hadn't even stayed awake for his own father's vigil! Nobody else stirred as he leaned over his father and touched his nose to his fur. "Sorry, Father." Firekit whispered. "I'll never forget you. Thankyou, for everything you did for us." He remained motionless as he mourned, only lifting his head when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. His mother appeared from the nursery, her expression twisted with grief. Firekit stood and padded over to her, pressing his head against her neck fur. Gentlebreeze looked down at her strapping son, feeling a pang of sorrow. Wildfire would never see him grow up, become an apprentice, and later a warrior. "Come on, Firekit." She nuzzled the top of his head and then went to rouse Robinkit. "Back to the nursery."

For a short time, at least, they were still her kits. And they could hold together what was left of their family, together.


	6. Mentors and Apprentices

A Warrior of Windclan - Chapter 6

**Allegiances - A/N. Chapter 1's allegiances were not a full and complete reflection of the members of Windclan at the time, as this list should also be considered :)**

Windclan 

Leader - **Dreamstar** - Long-legged blue-furred she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy- **Abyssfang** - Black tom with dark, smoky fur and greyblue eyes.

Medicine Cat- **Cloverleaf** - An older light brown tom with a kinked tail and green eyes.

**Warriors **

**Cloudheart** - White tom with light grey patches. Apprentice, **Robinpaw**.

**Ravenpelt** - Black and white tom. Apprentice, **Hopepaw**

**Dusksky **- Cream and white patched she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, **Firepaw**.

**Oakfur** - sleek brown tabby. Apprentice, **Faithpaw **

**Aerialattack **- Sharp-tongued dark brown and white queen.

**Darkswagger **- Cream tom with a smoky body and nearly black face, tail and paws. Blue eyes. Apprentice, **Winterpaw**.

**Gentlebreeze** - Cream tabby she-cat. Apprentice, **Pearlpaw**.

**Desertspring **- Seal point tabby with golden-tinged stripes. Aqua-blue eyes. Apprentice, **Dawnpaw**.

**Strawberrymist** - Small red she cat with faint stripes.

**Whitepelt** - small snowy white she-cat. Apprentice, **Cheerpaw**.

**Apprentices **

**Dawnpaw** - Cream tabby and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

**Faithpaw** - Beige with marbled chocolate stripes and pale green eyes.

**Hopepaw** - Silver with black rosette markings, blue eyes.

**Cheerpaw** - Silver with black marbled stripes, blue eyes.

_Firepaw_ - Bright golden-furred tom with bold red striping. Long fur, Bright amber-gold eyes. Known for his unusually large size.

**Robinpaw** - Lean, wiry cream and white longhaired tom.

**Winterpaw** - Grey and white tom, longhaired, gold eyes.

**Pearlpaw** - White she-cat with a silver tabby patch that runs from her head down her back to her tail. Dark blue eyes.

**Queens**

**Cheetahflight** - brown spotted tabby. Mother of **Foxkit**, **Wingkit**, and **Trailkit**.

**Silvermask** - Small longhaired silver tabby who stays in the nursery. Blinded by a badger mauling. Mother of **Bluekit**, and **Falconkit**.

Elders

**Nightpelt** - skinny black tom

**Redrose** - Creamy-furred body, red tabby points on face and limbs.

**Skyclaw** - Mostly deaf white tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

"Firekit, Robinkit, Winterkit, and Pearlkit - you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Recited Dreamstar, standing high on the Tallrock. "From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Firepaw, Robinpaw, Winterpaw, and Pearlpaw."

The brotheres exhcnaged a quick glance filled with pride yet tinged with sadness. Finally, they were apprentices - except their father wasn't here to see it.

"Dusksky." The cream and white she-warrior stepped forward and Dreamstar gave her a nod. "You have trained many apprentices for Windclan, and have shown yourself to be a mentor of patience and great wisdom. Windclan asks once more that you pass along your knowledge to Firepaw."

Firepaw didn't have to stretch to touch noses with Dusksky, who was petite, even for a Windclan cat. But Firepaw knew she was a warrior worthy of respect, and he was pleased. He turned his attention back to the ceremony to see who his brother would be mentored by.

"Cloudheart." The grey and white tom stepped forward and for a moment Firepaw felt a flash of jealousy. Robinpaw was going to be mentored by one of their father's closest friends! "You are ready to take on another apprentice. Pass on your courage and skill in battle to Robinpaw." Robinpaw's yellow eyes shone as he lifted his head to touch noses with his new mentor, clearly happy with his choice.

"Gentlebreeze." Continued Dreamstar. "Now you have returned to Warrior duties, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a Warrior of great understanding and honesty. Pass along your skills to Pearlpaw." As they touched noses Firepaw felt a flash of surprise. Queens who had recently spent six moons of relative inactivity in the nursery were rarely given an apprentice so quickly. But then he though he understood Dreamstar's choice. So soon after loosing her mate, and unable to apprentice her own kits, his mother would need something to focus upon. And Pearlpaw, who had lost her own mother so early, would benefit from Gentlebreeze's kindness, and was also sensitive enough to help her own mentor with her current grief. They would be good for one another, Firepaw realized.

"Darkswagger, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have proved yourself resolute and determined. You will mentor Winterpaw." Firepaw watched the dark cream and soot-furred warrior touch noses with Winterpaw, who's expression was unreadable. Firepaw felt a brief flash of unease. He knew his mother didn't like Darkswagger, though he suspected it was because he all but ignored his daughter. But he was a good fighter, Firepaw told himself. To his surprise, a small voice from just outside the nursery called out - he had forgotten during the long ceremony that the Clan would welcome them by calling their new names!

"Firepaw, Robinpaw!" Ambrosiakit's soft voice called. "Winterpaw, Pearlpaw!" She was joined by the four older apprentices, Dawnpaw, and a trio of siblings, Hopepaw, Cheerpaw, and Faithpaw, then the warriors and elders. Redrose, Gentlebreeze's mother, called out louded despite her age-cracked voice, and Firepaw smiled over at her.

Robinpaw nudged him. "We did it." His yellow eyes sparkled for a moment before the light died, thinking of Wildfire. Firepaw roughly nuzzled the top of his head. "Yeah, we did it." He agreed, as Gentlebreeze and Redrose came over to congratulate him. For a short time, Firepaw mingled with his family and purred at their words of encouragement. Then he heard Dusksky calling. "Firepaw?" He padded over, bowing his head respectfully to his new mentor, who nodded approvingly. "We have a special mission for your first apprentice task." She told him, and Firepaw felt excitement fizzle his forepaws. "What is it?"

He was surprised when Dreamstar joined them, along with Cloudheart and Robinpaw. "I want you four to scout the territory. It will be a long day for you, but you're up to it." Dreamstar meowed briskly. "Abyssfang didn't come back to camp last night. You're looking for any sign of him. It's not like him to stay out all night." There was a trace of worry in her eyes, but her tone remained level. "Your mentors can show you the borders at the same time."

Firepaw and Robinpaw exchanged pleased glances, happy to be undertaking their first mission together - and an exciting one at that, looking for the clan deputy!

"Come along then." Cloudheart meowed briskly. Firepaw wondered if he wanted his own son and daughter to come on the patrol. But then Dusksky was signaling with her tail for him to follow, and he joined the patrol, bounding out of the entrance for the first time, as a Windclan apprentice.

"See that line of trees? That marks the edge of Widnclan territory. We'll go and check the scent markers." Cloudheart, at the lead of the patrol, told the two new apprentices. Dusksky brought up the rear, her ears pricked as she scanned the gently rolling lands for any sign of Abyssfang's smoky coat.

"Is that a Twoleg den?" Robinpaw stretched his neck out and sniffed the hay-and-grain scent coming from the large red structure over the border. Cloudheart twitched his tail no. "They store hay and straw in it, they don't live in it. It's called a barn, and a cat name Boston lives there."

"Will we meet him?" Robinpaw, always eager to meet new faces, asked. Dusksky twitched her ears. "No, we've still got to check the Thunderpath and the Shadowclan border yet."

They had traveled the long way to the border with Boston's barn, along the ravine. Cloudheart explained they didn't usually set border markers there because there was no danger from Riverclan or any other clan crossing over the ravine.

"Now, you two pay attention. We're going to be following the edge of the Thunderpath up ahead." Warned Dusksky, flicking Firepaw with her tail. "Stay close to us, and don't panic when you see monsters pass by. They won't leave the Thunderpath."

Firepaw was glad for the warning as they padded along the northern border beside the noisy, acrid-smelling Thunderpath. The monsters roared loudly, moved faster than any Windclan cat, and made even burly Firepaw feel small. But like his mentor promised, they took no notice of the cats traveling parallel to the path.

"Is that Shadowclan?" Firepaw parted his jaws, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Urgh, they small like a dead frog!" Robinpaw put in, pulling a face too. Cloudheart chuckled softly. "You get used to it." He promised. "What worries me if that we've come nearly the whole way around the territory now and there hasn't been a trace of Abyssfang." He and Dusksky exchanged a worried glance.

Firepaw wasn't paying all that much attention. "Fourtrees!" He exclaimed, nudging Robinpaw and pointing with his muzzle. "Wow!" He drew in a deep breath and held it, wanting to ingrain this memory to his mind for all the moons to come. Robinpaw's eyes shone. "Just think. Soon we'll be attending our first Gathering. I hope we go together." He nuzzled affectionately at Firepaw's shoulder and the red tom butted him happily with his large head, nearly pushing his brother over. "They'll be many Gatherings together." He promised Robinpaw. "First as apprentices, then as warriors."  
"Well, young Warriors of Windclan." Purred Dusksky from behind them, making the brothers jump. They had been so caught up in the moment they had forgotten about their mentors momentarily. Dusksky and Cloudheart exchanged amused glances with one another. "Shall we carry on? We though you might like your first hunting lesson before we head home, if you're not too tired."  
"Too tired!" Exclaimed Firepaw. "I feel like I could run all day!" Robinpaw bounced enthusiastically at his side.

"Come on then. Let's see your best rabbit crouch." Invited Dusksky, and the brothers quickly dropped into position. "Pretty good Firepaw, but shift your weight so you're not taking it all on your front paws. And Robinpaw, if you keep flicking your tail around you'll alert every rabbit on the moors to where you are." Dusksky scolded. Robinpaw flicked his ears in embarrassment and held his tail still. Cloudheart chuckled. "They're much better than most new apprentices though." He pointed out, making the brothers beam. Cloudheart's face flickered with sadness, and Firepaw knew he was thinking about their father. He swallowed. _Wildfire is still with us. He'll still guide our pawsteps, just like when we were kits, and he taught us this crouch for the first time. _

"Come along." Nodded practical Dusksky. "Let's practice stalking before we try it for real. Robinpaw, you're smaller and you're be fast and agile, while Firepaw, you're big and strong. You'll make a good team, Robinpaw, you are going to chase the rabbit and Firepaw with ambush it. Now, don't forget to respect your prey. Just because we eat rabbits every day, they aren't easy to catch. They're clever and will shake a predator off if they can, and they're strong in close quarters. They would rather flee than fight, but believe me, you don't want a kick from those legs in the wrong spot."

After a bit more practice, including their mentors showing them a pounce-and-dispatch technique while the sun sank lower in the sky, Firepaw and Robinpaw were eager to try out their practice session for real. "You're ready. Come over this ridge - Firepaw, you lie here in this tall grass. Don't make your move too soon." Dusksky warned, and Cloudheart led the way up the ridge. A few heartbeats later Firepaw spotted his brother stalking towards a grazing rabbit, both mentors keeping out of sight, letting the apprentices experience the hunt for themselves. Robinpaw crept towards the rabbit, holding his body low and freezing whenever it looked up. Firepaw held his breath as he watched, and spotted the moment his brother broke and ran, just a little too soon. The rabbit bolted with Robinpaw hard on it's tail. Firepaw saw the problem - the early start had allowed the rabbit more room to make his escape and he was veering around his hiding place in the long grass. Thinking quickly, Firepaw kept his head low and backed around the tussock until he was on the far side. He counted his thudding heartbeats as the rabbit drew nearer, forcing himself to stay put until he knew in exactly two steps the rabbit would be as close as it ever would be. He exploded from the grass, taking the biggest stride he could then launching himself through the air. He couldn't believe it when he felt the rabbit's fur under his outstretched claws. He crashed his prey to the ground, and, recalling Dusksky's warning, he quickly bent his head and finished it with a clean bite to the back of the neck.

A huge yowl burst form Robinpaw; he barreled delightedly into his brother and they rolled together, Robinpaw still whooping like a wild thing. "You did it! Your jump was amazing, I thought we'd lost it for sure when I broke too soon!" Unable to help laughing at Robinpaw's excitement and pretty pleased himself, Firepaw pushed his brother off. Cloudheart and Dusksky appeared, and Firepaw hauled himself to all fours and pushed their catch forward for inspection. Cloudheart nodded approvingly. "A solid first effort. Robinpaw, you made your run too early, but your stalking up until then was excellent."  
"It was a good thing Firepaw was ready to compensate, or you wouldn't have caught this one. You two work well together." Dusksky praised. Robinpaw nudged Firepaw. "You carry it back to camp - Dusksky is right, it's thanks to you we got this one."

Beaming, Firepaw bent his head and lifted the rabbit. As they headed back to camp, Robinpaw's pelt brushing his, he felt tired, but proud. He belonged to the best clan of them all, and he had begun to journey to becoming a Warrior.


End file.
